


Monochrome Igloo

by JustSimon



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This alternate continuation after Yume Nikki Dream Diary's ending.  A lot of dream denizens of Madotsuki's Nexus including herself found their love, this is story about how girl with a misterious  and unforgettable smile met girl who always sleep in her igloo.
Relationships: Monoe/Kamakurako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Monochrome Igloo

Finally dream denizens just like Madotsuki had a real happy dream, Monoe been happy for her little sister Monoko, but in same time she felt some loneliness, to distract herself from it girl with an unforgettable smile decided to take a stroll in their "new" nexus. Despite on her misterious personality Monoe always liked snow places, that's why she went in the snow world, older from mono sisters just enjoyed by a snowy view, cold but pleasant weather and winter atmosphere, after a five minutes of stroll, she found an igloos, from curiosity Monoe got a desire to check them, in the fourth one she has found a girl, that girl wore some black clothes and had a short hair, she just peacefully slept, when Monoe saw her she felt something in her chest, like her heart began to beat very fast, somehow Monoe was charmed by a misterious sleeping girl and decided to wake her up to learn something about sleeper, white girl walked closer to girl of igloo and shook her a little, it was enough to interupts her dream.

'Mmm, eh? Who are you? Why you woke me up?' "My name is Monoe and i just been interested, why are you sleeping even if you already in a dream? By the way, what's your name?" 'Kamakurako, i can't explain it, but i always feel myself dreamy, while my twin sister wandering somewhere.' "You have a sister?" 'Hai, her name is Mafurako.' "Mafurako? Funny, i think my little sister Monoko mentioned that she dating with a girl in scarf and winter hat, named Mafurako, it's probably your sister." 'Oh i see, my sister dating with someone. Mmm. ... Eh? EEEEEEEEHHHH? N-NANI! My sister dating with your sister!? W-why she don't told me about it?' "Maybe she wanted to make you a surprise, do you have something against it?" 'No, i will be glad if my sister in relationships with someone who she love.' "Don't worry, Mafu-chan in the reliable "hands"." 'Eh?' "You will understand later, now how about to change your usual place and take a stroll with me outside?" 'I guess i can make an exception.'

Monoe spent a lot of time with Kamakurako, they had a conversation about everything, nexus, dream worlds, denizens, one certain sometimes bothering dreamer, but mostly about their sisters, despite on a small age difference, girls understood that have a feelings to each other, they decided to change by the numbers and pinched each other for a cheek to wake up. On a next day Kamakurako called to Monoe and they decided their place of meeting, despite on a winter weather Monoe went outside in her usual white shirt and black skirt, like in a dream, girls spent a lot of time together and then in a pretty flirty way, Monoe confessed in her feelings to Kamakurako and offered to date with her, after some thoughts Kamakurako agreed and just like their sisters, girl with an unforgettable smile and girl sleeping in the igloo began their romantic relationships, to big surprise of their little sisters, despite on that, Monoko and Mafurako supported them.


End file.
